zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Wilde New Arrival
Future generation story by MidnightCollies - This features the debut of my WildeHopps baby, Nibble While returning back from a case with Chief Bogo, Judy starts to get contractions and realises her and Nicks final baby is on the way. Bogo and Judy double back to the hospital and call Nick to collect the kids whilst on the way. He races back to the house only to find that the children and their babysitter have gone out. Now he must search the whole city to find them, and reach the hospital before the baby is born! * Judy Hopps * Nick Wilde * Chief Bogo * Benjamin Clawhauser * Natalie and Jonah Wilde * Conan Wilde * Holly Wilde * Windy McCoon * Kukiko Vulpes * Paisley "Nibble" Wilde "Well Officer Hopps, that's another case closed." Chief Bogo said to the smaller officer as they walked out of the Tundratown coal house. It had been abandoned for ages and unknown to most, it was where a lot of Night howlers were being sold. Thankfully Bogo and one of his most trusted officers, Judy Hopps, shut the operations down. "You bet. Those rams didn't know what hit em." Judy said confidently, taking out the keys to the car and pressing the button to unlock it. She then threw the keys to Bogo and stepped in the passenger door, taking a seat and putting on her seatbelt. Bogo did the same, then started the car and began to drive back in the direction of the ZPD. The drive back was mostly silent, there was an odd question or attempt to make small talk from both sides, until all of a sudden Judy hunched over in pain. "Hopps? What's wrong?" Bogo asked with slight concern, looking to the distressed Judy for a moment then back to the road in front of him. Judy took a deep breath and let out an anxious chuckle. "N-nothing! I guess the baby's just kicking!" She told him, rubbing her swollen stomach to see if pain would diminish. Though Judy was currently nine months pregnant with her and Nicks final child, she wasn't about to take another break off of the job for it. She'd already had four kids and absolutely hated taking maternity leave from her dream job. This time round, she wasn't having it, even with the baby being born any day now..... Or any minute now... "Hopps I told you to take a week off. You can't keep coming on cases with a child due any day now." Bogo said sternly, frowning a bit as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. Under his tough shell Bogo did care for Judy and the other officers. He just preferred to keep his soft side hidden. "With all due respect sir, I have been really careful I don't think I need to- yahAH!!" She she shrieked suddenly, clutching over again as she started to breath heavily. "Hopps!?! Hopps what's wrong?!" Bogo asked with concern, turning to her with a slight start. "I think.... I think the baby's coming!" "Say no more, I'll double back to the hospital." With that, he made a swift U turn, pressing down on the accelerator and darting towards the hospital, sirens blazing to warn any cars to get out of the way. The sheer determination to reach the hospital as quickly as he could was burning in Bogos eyes. Hastily, Judy reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, dialling Nicks number. ~Back at the ZPD~ "I dunno Nick, what do you call a three humped camel?" Clawhauser asked curiously as he shared a donut with his fellow police officer. "Pregnant!" The orange fox chuckled as he and Benjamin burst out laughing. They were mid laughing when Nick got a call on his phone, he wiped a small tear away from his eye as he picked up the phone. "H-hehe-hello?" "NICK!!!" The fox almost dropped his phone at the miniature heart attack he had, he took a breath then put the phone back to his ear. "Carrots??? Carrots what's wrong?!?!?" "It's t-the baby! It's on it's way! aaaAHH!!" Ruffled noises and Bogos frightened voice trying to comfort Judy echoed through the phone, Nick turned to Clawhauser, who wore the same jaw dropped expression as he did. "Alright carrots alright! I'll grab the kids and be there as quick as I can!" "HurryyyyyYYY!!!" “Oh man oh man it's happening!! It's happening now!!” Nick yelled out as he pulled his ears in panic. "Relax! You've done this like, four times already, you've got this! Just go to your place and get the kiddos!" He said calmly, tossing Nick his keys. Without another word Nick ran out of the building, getting in his car and racing back to his place. Clawhauser shook his head and sighed. "That poor bunny, stuck with Bogo in a hospital while giving birth to a child.. that sure sounds like fun." ~At Judy and Nicks Place~ "Gotta get the kids gotta get the kids!" Nick said repeatedly as he approached the door on the house. He raced up to the door and unlocked it, bursting in only to find the place as quiet as a ghost town. "Kids?" He said stepping in and looking around. "Kuki? Windy??" He called out to the two babysitters, but there was no reply. He walked into the kitchen where he found a note lying in the table. It read: "Mr/Mrs Wilde We took the kids out for some ice cream, we might be a bit late coming back, but the kids are safe! ~~Windy and Kuki''" '' Nick felt his heart almost stop in panic. They went OUT?! But he needed to bring them to the hospital! Of all the days they decided to not be here! Nick growled in frustration, then face planted into the table. He let out an exasperated sigh then pulled himself together and went back out to the car. "Okay, there's about... eight? Eight different ice cream parlours they could have went to. I just gotta drive past each one and see if they're there!" He said to himself as he started up the engine. He zoomed off back into the busy street. “Don't you worry carrots. I'll get there on time. ~WIP~ Category:Fanon Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanfics Category:NickXJudy Category:Stories Category:Future generation Category:Future gen Category:Wilde-Hopps Family Category:The Wilde Family Category:MidnightCollies' Story Category:A new character debuts in this story Category:Children Category:Next gen Category:Story Category:WildeHopps stories